


奇迹之人（六）

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 车部分 看完请回lof给我点个赞吧x





	奇迹之人（六）

こんな俺でも愛してくれる人

“喜欢你，好喜欢你。”大仓在两个人接吻的空档里喃喃地说着，他还没策划好表白的过程，怎么就已经接上吻了？脑子完完全全被兴奋的情绪占领，只好忙不迭地补充着自己的真实想法，以防刚才那个吻看起来像个一时兴起的冲动。  
——虽然百分之八十都该归咎于那过于好看的光线。  
安田含含糊糊地应着声，一刻不停地寻找着大仓那两片已经被吻得红肿的嘴唇，他如同濒死的鱼儿，而大仓已经成为了他唯一的海洋。两个人的亲吻变得更加深入，逐渐将温柔的步调转换成激烈的纠缠，大仓的舌尖轻轻抵着安田的上颚，似乎要将他品尝殆尽。即使地板上还全是各色打翻的颜料，安田也已经全然不顾地骑在了大仓身上，他远比自己想的更需要眼前这个人。  
拜托——能不能争气一点？！安田刚换了姿势大仓便在心里暗叫不好，湿漉漉的亲吻已经唤醒了他的身体，即使他也从未想过仅仅是亲吻就能让他心跳加速下身发紧。他不得不屈服于下半身动物这个男人的基本设定了，但也可能是因为身上这个人是安田章大，他总是对这个十几分钟前还是雇主的男人束手无策。  
没过一会儿，安田就抬起了他埋在大仓锁骨处的脸，意味深长地看着身下的人，他吻了吻大仓的鼻尖，又弯腰吸吮着大仓的耳垂，逼得对方从喉咙里溢出几句舒适的哼哼声。大仓的手一直扣在安田的腰际，却紧张得什么也没敢做，就连放进那已经被扯出来的衬衫里都是经过安田引导和鼓励的里程碑式行动。  
“感觉到了哦。”安田看了眼窗户，完全入夜的街道只有两盏孤零零的路灯还立在那里，他借着月光依稀能看到大仓皱起的眉头，鼓鼓囊囊的物什正顶着他的下面，只要轻轻蹭两下，大仓便羞得不行，匆忙凑过来和安田索吻以分散注意力。  
“对不起，ヤス，我太，我太喜欢你了……”大仓像个认错的孩子，他亲吻着安田脖子上扬时显露的喉结，又在甜腻的亲吻里放进更加腻人的话语。安田的一切都吸引着他，他甚至担心再这么蹭下去，自己就要像个未经人事的处男一样交代了自己。这和以往的任何一场恋爱都不一样，他熟悉，而又陌生，他震惊于自己居然会对男人硬邦邦的身体如此着迷，而且甚至感到了一丝不安——他根本不知该如何继续，而似乎走错一步都会让安田离自己而去。  
“为什么要道歉？”安田歪着头有些不解，他吸吮着大仓的锁骨，又按原本双腿分开的姿势直接跪了下去，两只手不费多少力气就拉下了大仓的运动裤。挺翘的性器更是在解开束缚的那一刹那便弹了出来，已经沾上稍许晶莹体液的柱体被安田套弄了几下，安田抬起头，朝大仓挑了挑眉，缓缓地张开嘴，一点一点将性器吞了进去。  
大仓倒吸了一口凉气，前所未有的快感令他无所适从，这和夜里想着安田做些自我解决的事情完全不同。安田专注地闭着眼睛，用舌面用力舔舐过上面突起的血管，感受着性器在不断地刺激下变得更加硬挺。他吸吮的时候还会发出“啵、啵”的水声，听得大仓又羞又爽。  
“ヤス，够了……”大仓有些艰难地想要坐起来，不曾想性器却往安田嘴里更深的地方戳进去，湿热的黏膜紧紧地吸着头部，快感令大仓的头皮一阵阵发麻。安田则依旧专注着吞吐着，模仿抽插的节奏加快了速度，另一只手玩弄着下方的囊袋。  
“不行，要……”大仓支离破碎的劝阻才说到一半，安田便了然于心的重重一吸，高潮带起了眼前的一片虚无，就连腰腹也有些止不住的痉挛。  
“要回去吗？”安田喘着气凑上来，吻着还正因为高潮身心脱力的大仓，他不知道这件事是对是错，只知道不继续的话他一定会后悔。  
“我是不是要赔钱了？”大仓这才意识到理发店变成了什么模样，贤者时间总算给了他一点思考现实的空间。  
“肉偿。”安田恶狠狠地说。

从理发店开车回去的一路全是绿灯，大仓都没空吐槽安田单手开车——这个男友力几乎溢出的姿势，两个人转眼就到了公寓。他发誓自己只瞥了一眼安田，而且就那么恰好瞥到了对方紧身的裤子下若隐若现的形状，粉红泡泡就像火山爆发一样充满了自己的脑袋，甚至有些还从耳朵里逃离出来，导致了恍惚间出现的耳鸣。如果说今天之前他还以为自己正开着老式轿车在恋爱的道路上缓缓驾驶，那么现在他大概认为自己在中途突然换乘了火箭，而且是一秒直达目的地的型号。  
刚回家就被安田推进了卧室，大仓靠在墙上低头亲吻安田的时候，空气里都弥漫着高浓度的幸福因子，他偷偷睁开眼睛看着安田的眉眼，微微吊起的眼梢上睫毛正随着两人呼吸的节奏而颤动着，显得有些色情而又格外诱人。小心地抚摸着安田的后背，在背沟与紧实的肌肉之间来回蹭动，听着对方鼻翼翕动时发出舒适的闷哼，大仓觉得自己的裤头又有些发紧了。  
“ヤス,这是不是……”大仓留恋地亲了亲安田的下嘴唇，终于狠下心拉开了一段距离。  
“太快了？”安田拎着大仓的领口转了半圈，高个子又仿佛“壁咚”一般把安田压在墙上，“我也觉得有点快。”  
大仓的手被压在安田的背与墙壁之间，他稍稍调整了姿势，手指却不小心地向下触摸到了安田的腰窝。小个子瞬间抖了抖，又把自己往大仓怀里贴近了一段距离，他仰着头的样子让刚才还在犹豫的男人完全放弃挣扎。  
“那还做吗？”安田解开了大仓衬衣的第三枚扣子。  
“做。”上火箭怕什么，中途坠机才是最可怕的。大仓把小个子往自己身边拉紧了，刚才释放过的地方早已重振精神，安田也完全一致，隔着布料的摩擦让那里愈加兴奋起来，他觉得自己就像个十七八岁的鲁莽高中生，完全抑制不住青涩而剧烈的内心冲动。  
安田的引导在此时更显得细致而耐心，这让大仓心里多少有些生气，他忍不住在亲吻安田锁骨时思考面前的这个人曾经有着什么样的经历，见过怎样的人，自己是不是这些人里最差劲的。但他又没空再继续纠结下去，安田的身体对他而言有种莫名的熟悉感，他甚至在吸吮对方胸口的时候会下意识用牙齿轻轻碾磨，看到对方因为快感而将小腿屈起，连腰都不自主地向上挺起来。  
两人交错地握着对方的性器，抚摸揉搓的动作让彼此都有些失控，大仓像是赌气般地吸吮着安田胸前的肌肤，留下各类斑驳的印记。安田也不推阻，只看着那棕金色毛绒绒的脑袋在自己身上辛勤耕耘。他有些迷恋这种感觉，被占有被宣告，即使是成为某人的所属品都好。因为他从来都没有这样的机会，即使曾经摆在面前，他也硬生生别过头选择了放弃。  
“金毛。”安田轻轻叫他。  
“我？”大仓抬起头，又从胸前一直吻到安田颌下的那颗痣，“非要说的话你也是金毛啊。”  
“我更像泰迪吧。”安田抬起头，换了姿势，又骑在大仓的身上，“就是，一天到晚脑子里都是エロ思想，看到喜欢的人就想凑上去做的人。”  
“除了我还有别人吗？”大仓捧着安田的脸亲吻，顺带着挺了挺腰，压着的性器恰好顶在安田会阴的位置，酥麻的感觉向全身蔓延开来。  
“没有，一直都是你。”安田亲亲大仓的耳垂，又眯起眼睛把手指放进嘴里缓缓地舔舐起来，大仓还没反应过来这是为了什么，安田就已经俯下身把手指抵在了自己的身后。开拓的动作伴随着大仓轻柔的吻，他轻轻捻着安田胸口已经被舔舐得红肿的乳头，一边扣着他的腰，让前液在性器的不断摩擦下点点滴滴随着耻毛渗到后方，安田偶尔发出的呻吟令他有些按捺不住。  
大仓把自己的手指试探地放在安田的嘴角，这让闭着眼睛专心扩张的安田有些惊讶，但也含住了用舌头打着圈弄湿，那方法甚至令他回想起理发店的香艳经历。他的手指代替安田的一进入后穴，就被湿热的肉壁紧紧吸附着，稍稍搅动两下，便能听见安田有些失控的呻吟。  
“快……嗯……”三指都插进去的时候大仓似乎擦过了一处更加柔软的位置，让安田蓦地改变了呼吸的频率，连腰也一同软了下去。他急切地用手触碰大仓硬挺的性器，眼神里的渴望令原本还在细心开拓的大仓也忍不住了。  
“没关系，快……たっちょん……”理智在最后一句绵软的呼唤里彻底崩塌，大仓抽出了手指 ，将性器抵在泛着水光的后穴上一挺而入，瞬间被填满的感觉甚至令安田的前端开始痉挛。骑乘的姿势令阴茎整根深深地插入后穴，而大仓猛烈的动作正是抽插时发出“噗呲噗呲”水声的罪魁祸首，安田正用手抵着大仓的肩膀，他大口大口地呼吸着空气，仿佛下一秒就要被肏地昏迷过去。  
急速的抽插正将激烈的快意散发至身体各处，安田的脸庞已经变得汗涔涔的了，他舔了舔从鬓角滴下来的汗水，咸味让他从云端稍稍回归了现实，但大仓的下一次顶弄又径直将他送上快感的新高。内壁几乎能撑出大仓性器的形状，这像是别样的，独一无二的勋章，安田迷迷糊糊地想着，像这样身体和内心的双重满足就像做梦一样，而他宁愿一辈子都不要醒来。  
“不行……不行了……呜……”顶弄了一会儿，大仓又将快要失去力气的安田放倒在了床上，他爱极了正面的姿势，光看着安田泛红的脸颊与眼角被快意逼出的泪水他就觉得下身硬得发疼。炙热的肉刃再次一点点楔入安田的体内，而安田的小腿不知何时已经攀上了大仓的腰，想要射精的意愿让两人肌肤相贴，安田的性器抵在大仓的腹部，前端的津液随着细小的摩擦不停渗出，淌在柱身上，更多的粘在蜷曲的耻毛上，又流到两人交合的位置。令人羞赧的拍击声也越来越重，大仓的动作幅度也开始增加，他的心脏里盛满了对眼前人的爱恋，明明对他的了解还那么少，身体却像天生的契合一般。  
“ヤス……”  
“要……啊……要去了……！”小个子终于在大仓最后一次冲刺时直直的射了出来，后穴随即也被大仓温热的体液所填满。安田伏在大仓的胸口，耳边只有两人交错的喘息声，他们的体温融合在情潮的余韵中，仿佛已经分不出彼此。

“ヤス,所以说たっちょん这个称呼是怎么来的啊？”做完了还算细致的清理，大仓抱着安田躺在大床上，他低头只能看见一个可爱的金发发旋，终于毫无顾忌地凑上去用鼻尖蹭了蹭那柔软的发丝。  
“嗯……”安田看起来似乎很困了，就连应答的声音也是从喉咙里挤出来的，“大概是，觉得别人都会用おくら什么的称呼你，而我想要一个比较特殊的称号吧。”  
“诶——？不过真的没有人这么叫我呢！”  
“对嘛……嗯……”  
“ヤス要睡了吗？”  
“嗯……稍微有点累……”  
“啊没事，我就是想说，”大仓顿了顿，在一片漆黑的房间里眨了眨眼，他能看到百叶窗下透出些许月光，整齐地洒在大理石的台面上，“以前的我啊，大概是两年之前的那个我，好像有个很喜欢的人。”  
安田没有说话，好像已经睡着了。  
“从被烧光的公寓里救出来的时候，邻居说我手上还攥着快要烧成灰烬的一张纸。大概是一封信吧。”  
“可是只剩下手心那么一片的大小了，上面也只写了一句‘愛してる。’”  
“我想我大概很爱那个人，可是等想起了所有的事，却怎么也想不起那个人。问了身边的人，也说我根本就没有恋人。”  
“就像一个谜团一样，让我每天害怕着那个人会不会因为失去我的消息而难过，当然，也有可能我只是一个可悲的单恋者而已呢。”  
“嘛，不过现在都过去了。”大仓听着怀里的人平稳的呼吸声，也慢慢闭上了眼睛，“遇见你实在是太好了，愛してる这句话，现在是你的了哦。”  
“晚安，ヤス。”  
晚安。安田睁开眼睛，睡意全无。


End file.
